


Let's Try Something New

by DianaandAlicia



Series: SPD Stories [7]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Al has a sensory processing disorder, F/F, Sex Repulsion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, asexual Althea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Alicia helps Althea experiement.





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all! I've got another SPD story for you!
> 
> This one is very personal for me, because like Al in this story, I am sex repulsed and all of the feelings that she has about sex are basically the same ones I have. Like all the other SPD stories, I ask that you remain open minded, respectful, and understanding.
> 
> Althea will be very out of character than what you're used to seeing on the show so just know that for this specific story, I planned it like that.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Alicia was sitting on the bed that she shared with her girlfriend, reading a book. It was early evening and all was quiet in the big house the two now lived in. 

After June destroyed Al’s camera at the denim factory in Texas, everyone in the group, except for June, John, and Morgan and went with Al and Alicia to Wisconsin, to try and carve out a new life there, and focus on themselves as a group, instead of trying to help people that don’t want to be helped. 

The group found a nice neighborhood, and by the looks of the houses, very wealthy people used to live in it. They secured a huge wall and gate around the perimeter and they haven’t had any issues in the three months that they’ve been living there. 

The homes still had running water and because of solar panels and wind turbines, they also had electricity. What were once neatly manicured lawns were now farm fields and gardens, with the group growing enough to sustain for themselves. They were also able to hunt in the woods about three miles from the community and ten miles away in the other direction was a lake that had plenty of fish. 

Alicia looked up when she saw the bathroom door open, with Althea emerging. She had just finished up with her shower and Alicia was surprised to see the journalist standing there naked. Even though Alicia’s helped her with baths and showers before, Althea was usually more modest and personally didn’t like public nudity, even if it was just in front of Alicia in their own house. 

“Aren’t you gonna put some clothes on?” Alicia asked, looking at Al, confused. 

“Alicia, can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

“Can we try something? With sex?” Al fumbled, not sure if she was explaining herself right. 

Alicia paused at that. Althea had a sensory processing disorder and because she didn’t like certain areas of her body touched, she was still a virgin. Al had told Alicia that she didn’t know if she ever wanted to have sex because even touching herself down there didn’t feel good to her, it didn’t feel right. 

After learning that Althea experienced no sexual attraction and was disgusted by the thought of sex, Alicia had told her that she thinks that she’s asexual and sex repulsed, and because of that, in their relationship, Al would never have to do anything that she didn’t want to do. Alicia would never force Al to be sexual with her if it made her uncomfortable. 

The journalist was fine with cuddling, hugging, hand holding and kissing that went only as far as a peck on the lips. Anything more intimate beyond that made Al feel uncomfortable and just gave her bad feelings in general. 

“What did you want to try?” Alicia asked, curious. She didn’t mind if Al wanted to experiment, and try new things with her body and her comfort levels. 

“Can you touch me? You know, down there?” 

“I mean if you want me to.” 

“I just want to know what it feels like when someone else does it. I’ve been thinking, maybe I did it wrong when I tried it.” 

“Althea, are you sure this is something that you really want? Because if you do, I can help you.” 

Al nodded and sat down on the bed next to Alicia. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She said honestly, basically giving Alicia full control over the situation. 

“Ok. Before I begin, I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me if you want me to stop.” Al nodded giving her consent. 

“Are there any areas that you want me to avoid?” 

“My um, my butt.” 

“Ok. That’s fine.” Alicia said gently, putting her fingers on Al’s belly and starting to carefully stroke and touch right below her belly button. 

“I’m gonna take it slow and go lower, let me know if it’s too much and you want it to stop.” 

Al nodded and Alicia started to bring her hands lower and lower, and it wasn’t long before her fingers were stroking the outside of Al’s lips. 

Eventually, Alicia started to play with Al’s clit and she could feel the journalist tense up. 

“Is everything ok? Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, it just, it feels weird.” 

“A good weird or a bad weird?” 

Instead of answering, Althea let out a moan and relaxed a little bit. Alicia smiled and could feel her girlfriend getting wet. 

Everything was going fine until Alicia’s hand slipped and a little bit of Al’s wetness dribbled onto her thigh. The moment that happened, Al shot up into a sitting position and started to apologize profusely. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Please don’t be mad! I didn’t mean it!” 

“Whoa there. Althea you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I had an accident.” Al said, as if it was obvious, and Alicia looked at her girlfriend in shock. 

“Sweetie, are you talking about the wetness on your thigh, and in between your legs?” 

When Al nodded, Alicia started to understand the situation better. 

“Sweetie, that isn’t pee. You didn’t have an accident. Your body gets wet down there when you’re aroused. That’s supposed to happen.” 

“I don’t like that.” Al said quickly, and Alicia nodded, going to the bathroom to grab a towel. 

After Al was dried off, Alicia helped her dress and the two cuddled in bed. 

“Al, did you really not know that you get wet down there when you’re aroused?” 

“No. It never came up.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I never learned about it.” 

“Not even in your health class at school?” 

“Alicia, I went to an all-girls Catholic high school in Texas. They taught us about the parts and their functions but when it came to sex and “the talk” it was abstinence only education.” 

“Were you not allowed to ask questions?” 

“We could, but the nuns would correct us if we were improper.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“During that unit in class, if we said anything that they considered lewd or too inappropriate for a good Christian girl to be thinking about, the offender would get sent to the head nun’s office and was punished. The school I went to still allowed corporal punishment Alicia. Asking a question about arousal, especially when we were supposed to be good girls who waited until marriage, was something you could get paddled for.” 

Alicia grimaced at that. She knew that Althea had trouble in high school because of her sensory issues, and now she knows why. The teachers were strict and probably shouldn’t have been taking care of kids all day. 

“Did the nuns ever punish you for your sensory stuff?” 

“Yeah. One of the nuns, Sister Angeline, paddled me in front of one of my classes because instead of having my hands folded together for the morning prayer time, I was flapping them. It hurt like a bitch but it was more humiliating than anything. Getting my skirt flipped up, and my tights and underwear pulled down and then paddled on my bare ass in front of my classmates is probably the most humiliating thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“Oh Honey. I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing we can do about it now.” Al said quietly. It was true, the world was gone and what happened to her happened sixteen years before. 

“I feel like you would have been better off at a public school.” Alicia said quietly. 

If Al would have gone to a public school, where the students might have learned more mainstream things about sex or she would have been more likely to hear things from classmates, she wouldn’t be clueless on the subject now. More importantly, she wouldn’t have been shamed for her stimming or her sensory issues. A public school would have been more accommodating. 

“Like I said, can’t do anything about it now.” 

Alicia nodded. “What about your parents? Did they talk to you about sex?” 

“No, not really. I mean when I got my period my mom told me about that, and she also told me how babies were made but later on in life, since I had no desire to have sex, I never bothered asking or doing research on it. Plus, my parents probably thought I would look things up on the internet if I wanted to know. But I didn’t want to know, so I didn’t. And from what I just experienced, I don’t really have a desire to do that again. It felt sticky and disgusting when it was all wet down there.” 

Alicia nodded in understanding. 

“You won’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Althie. But, if you ever have any questions, or you ever want to experiment with sex again, I’ll be there if you need me.” 

“Thanks Alicia. Most people aren’t understanding when it comes to sex.” 

“Well those people are stupid. Sex is not a need, it is a want, and if you don’t want to do it, you will never be forced into that position. Not while I’m still here.” 

Althea nodded her thanks and leaned against Alicia. 

“One more thing. This is gonna sound weird, but Althea, you need to go pee. Like right now.” 

“Why?” 

“Because peeing after sex prevents UTIs from happening. My hands were clean when I was touching you, but since I was touching you down there, it’s good to be safe.” 

“But we didn’t even finish.” 

“I know, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. We might have antibiotics but we don’t live in a world where we can go to urgent care anymore. If there are ways to prevent things, we should take them.” 

Althea sighed, not really wanting to get up because she was already cozy, but she got out of bed anyway and walked over to the bathroom. After emerging a few minutes later, she had a question for Alicia. 

“Alicia?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry if I make you feel bad.” 

“What? Baby, you don’t make me feel bad.” 

“But I know that you probably want to have sex with me and I don’t want to so then you don’t get to have fun.” 

“Althea, I stopped wanting to have sex with you the day you told me that you are sex repulsed. That desire went away because knowing that you didn’t want it and wouldn’t enjoy it made it seem less desirable to me. I don’t want to have sex with you because I know that you wouldn’t like it, and I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I made you do something that caused you misery, for my own personal enjoyment. That would be assault. Rape. No, if I want to have sex, I’m just gonna masturbate. You don’t make me feel bad, and there’s no need to feel sorry about this.” 

Al smiled and curled up next to Alicia, cuddling close. She started to flap her hands and Alicia smiled at the stim. Alicia always thought that Al was at her cutest when she was flapping. 

“At least cuddle time will never change.” She said quietly while she flapped, and Alicia nodded. 

“Honestly, I prefer cuddling with my little snuggle bunny more than sex. Even if we aren’t as intimate as some couples, our levels of intimacy work for us, and I enjoy every second.” 

Al smiled again and maneuvered back to sitting next to Alicia, and the younger girl picked up her book, going back to reading. 

For the rest of the night, until the two went bed, the only sounds in the room were the occasional page flip from Alicia’s reading, and the steady noises coming from Al flapping right next to her. 

Even if it wasn’t the same as what other couples experienced, it was perfect, it worked for them. 

And they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
